Truth Or Dare
by SingItForTheWorld
Summary: What mischief will the Cullen kids get up to when their adopted parents go on vacation for a week..
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare-Cullen style! 

"No bad behaviour, upstairs by 12:00 and NO breaking the furniture Emmett!" Carlisle instructed his adopted children.

"Okay. We'll be good!" Everyone rehearsedly chirped back. They knew that the more angelic they seemed, the longer that Carlisle and Esme would stay in Barbados.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They're gone!" Jasper and Emmett yelled.

"So... Let's play truth or dare!" Alice sang.

They all sat in a circle in the Cullen mansion's living room. Emmett and Rose sat on the cream, leather couch, Emmett's arm around Rose. Jasper sat comfortably on the floor, Alice resting her head against his chest. Edward and Bella sat together, Bella was perched on Edward's lap.

"Okay. Edward...truth or dare?" Alice questioned.

"Truth" Edward confidently replied, he could read Alice's mind to find out what dare she would have done and wasn't pleasant!

"CHICKEN!!!!!" Emmett teased.

"Shut it! And _before_ I strangle you, can you please stop thinking about chicken's dancing around in Rose's bra singing ' _I'm too sexy for my shirt!', _it's very disturbing!"

The whole room collapsed into fits of laughter.

"What?!" Emmett screamed, " hey, how did you know about that?"

Edward gestured to his head , "Duh!"

"Damn!" Emmett muttered.

"Edward, have you ever wanted to go out with a girl... before Bella? And you must answer truthfully or I'll get Jasper to make you spill the beans!" Alice chuckled. She turned around and gave Jasper a high five. Jasper then tilted Alice's face up and drew in to give her a kiss.

"Okay guys! Get a room! Kissing in front of the family is only allowed for me and Rose!" Emmett said smugly.

"Shove off!" Jasper muttered and turned back to continue kissing Alice.

"What the hell?! Jasper... have you just sent out a wave of love?!" Bella shrieked.

Alice and Jasper broke apart only to see the rest of the room, glaring with annoyance with four pairs of lustful eyes.

"Uh oh! That was meant for Alice!" Jasper admitted.

"Everybody focus! Back to the game!" Alice cried.

"No, Bella's the only girl who has EVER reached my heart." Edward calmly stated.

"Jasper!" Alice called in a smug sing-song voice.

"There's no point. I already chained him down before this game to get answers out of him. Bella don't look at me like that! I was joking! To tell you the truth I had asked him a few weeks ago and he is defiantly telling the truth." Jasper replied.

"Dang!" Alice muttered under her breath.

"Thanks for believing me Alice!" Edward said sarcastly.


	2. Shopping trip from hell

Okay when I showed my draft of this to my mates, they all burst out in laughter, so I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward quizzed.

"Dare me baby!" Emmett boomed.

"Let Alice give you a makeover!"

"YAY! Alice, make me pretty!" Emmett chuckled.

Alice dragged Emmett to the bathroom. It was hilarious to see a small pixie dragging a bulky giant!

"Make-up!" Emmett screeched, "I've always wanted to wear make-up!"

"Ok-ay?" Alice giggled.

2 hours later

"LADIES AND GENTLEVAMPS! Lo and behold the beautiful Emmett!" Alice announced.

Emmett stumbled down the stairs, he was wearing a pink crop-top with matching mini-skirt.

"OH...MY...CARLISLE!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"What?!" I'm smexy!" Emmett cheered.

"Jasper's turn!" Bella chirped, attempting to break the mood.

"Dare." Jasper replied.

"Let Alice take you on a shopping trip...for the whole weekend!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Jasper cried.

"Yay! More shopping!" Alice sang, "Come on Jazzy, let's go!"

"I'll get you back for this Bella! Well, if I survive the trip."

Alice gripped Jasper by the wrist and she danced to the door.

"I can't wait to see Jasper's face when they come back! Well that is...if they actually come back!" Edward laughed.

"Okay, Rose. How many guys were there before Emmett?"

Rose pulled up her perfect, manicured fingers and began counting. It wasn't until she got to twenty nine that she stopped.

"Twenty nine!" Rose proudly announced.

"I bet I'm the best!" Emmett boasted.

"Of course honey bun!" Rose replied.

two days later

"OPEN...THE...DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice screeched.

Rose ran to the door and swung it open. Jasper was at the door holding about twenty designer bags, his hair was all shaggy and his eyes were wide and bloodshot. He walked in and collapsed on the couch. Alice skipped in after him with another ten shopping bags.

"Alice! What did you do to poor Jasper?!" Bella cried.

"Took him shopping," Alice innocently replied.

"NO! Don't say the word!" Jasper moaned distantly.

"What word? Sho-?" Alice asked

"DON'T!!!!!!" Jasper screamed.

"Just leave him be Alice, he's probably sensitive and vulnerable right now," Bella said calmly.

"Sensitive! SENSITIVE?! Do you know how many changing rooms I've been dragged into? DO YOU?!"

"Calm Jasper, take it easy!" Edward soothed.


	3. Burn Baby Burn!

AN:

People have been pestering me forever to update and I really didn't want to but the amount of people asking me to update was BIG. So please be grateful and there is a high possibility that this will be the story's last chapter. I know it's short but this chapter was not expected so don't complain about the length please.

Burn Baby Burn!

"Hm...Alice, truth or dare," Roslalie asked.

"Dare." If Alice was anything it certainly wasn't a chicken.

"I dare you to...burn your shoes!"

"WHAT?!" Alice screeched, "In my visions it was to eat a bowl of spaghetti!"

"Changed my mind," Rosalie replied innocently.

Alice huffed and dragged her feet up the stairs.

"Oh and Alice...all your shoes," Rosalie added.

Alice pouted and continued up the stairs.

**45 minutes later**

"Where _is _she?" Emmett groaned.

At that precise moment Alice stomped down stairs carrying seven bin liners.

"How many shoes do you have?" Rosalie gasped.

"Seriously Rose, you should have seen our closet, or what is now known as _her_ closet," Jasper told her.

"You really are evil Rose," Alice scowled.

Alice dragged the bags to the back door and dropped them on the grass. She moved over to the forested area and tore a tree out the ground. She wrenched pieces of wood out and scattered them on the leaves. She got the lighter and lit the wood. It engulfed immediately in flames.

The others came out to watch and Emmett jeered.

"This I gotta see!" He shouted.

Alice gave him a deathly stare and grabbed the bags. She opened them and poured them onto the fire. Showers of shoes flowed onto the fire and they caught instantly.

Alice stepped back and watched as her shoes blazed. There must have been hundreds of pairs. Overwhelmed by the sight she stormed inside and the others followed. They all sat down and Alice began plotting her revenge.

"Rosalie Hale I dare you go to Wal-mart and buy the entire shelves worth of hair removal cream," Alice began.

"Easy!" Rose stated.

"Not finished," Alice complained and continued, "You have to take it to the fit guy on cashier 7."

"Still easy!" Rose repeated.

"I'M STILL NOT FINISHED!" Alice screamed.

"Fine!" Rose muttered.

"When you pay for them he will say 'is this for your boyfriend' and you must say these exact words, 'No, they're for me, my legs are hairier than King Kong's'"

Rose didn't seem at all bothered and everyone left the house and jumped in the jeep. Emmett drove full speed down to Wal-mart and they all stormed through the automatic doors. Rosalie strolled down the men's hygiene aisle and shoved all the hair removal cream boxes in her trolley as the others spied on her from the opposite aisle.

Rose steered her trolley to cashier 7 with the best looking boy ever on. Rose tapped the handle of the trolley as she waited and when the person in front had finished she pushed her trolley across and placed all the hair removal cream on the rotating belt. As the boy scanned the first few boxes he looked curiously at Rose.

"These for your boyfriend?" he murmured.

"No, they're for me thank you very much. My legs are hairier than King Kong's," Rose sighed.

How she managed to say that with a straight face no one quite knew.


End file.
